


Killua's Favorite Past-time

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christian Minecraft Servers, Crack, Gen, Jokes, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Killua loves to do things he's told he shouldn't. Such as swear on Minecraft servers, specifically Christian ones.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Killua's Favorite Past-time

Killua cracks his knuckles as he pulls up the site. Finally, he’s found a server to play on. The grin on his face grows when he types in the server address into his game. A famed Christian minecraft server that Killua happened to find. It’s decently popular too, he takes into account as he looks at the amount of players. He plays normally, playing the role of your typical Christian boy as he goes to make his own base.

He decides it's time, so he smacks the dirt and makes a mine. It doesn’t take him long to find a cave, and it takes him an even shorter time to find a creeper. He stands next to it and waits for the sound he desires. The _boom!_ of the creeper plays through his speaker as the screen displays “You died!” Killua opens the chat and his fingers fly over his keyboard to say one word. 

Killua:3: fuck 

_Connection Lost._   
_You are banned from this server_

Killua can’t help but be proud of his valiant efforts, putting a tally mark on the page next to him. It’s the tenth server he’s managed to ban himself from. He beams as he looks at the screen, then pulls up google once again. It’s time for him to find another server to get banned from.


End file.
